frozenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Muéstrate
"Muéstrate" "Show Yourself" es una canción escrita por Robert Lopez y Kristen Anderson-Lopez, cantada por Elsa (Idina Menzel), Reina Iduna (Evan Rachel Wood) y un grupo de vocalistas en la película, Frozen II. También es interpretada en español latino por Carmen Sarahí y Leslie Gil. La canción incluye elementos escuchados en las canciones anteriores "Mil Memorias" y "Mucho Más Allá". Letra en Español Latino Elsa: En mí cada parte tiembla Mas no es por frialdad Hoy veo muy cerca Lo que siempre soñaba alcanzar Yo te siento allá Como un viejo amigo leal Me aproximo Y al fin encuentro paz Yo habité detrás de un muro Helado enigma en mí Al igual que tú Más hoy podrás salir Muéstrate Que muero por verte Muéstrate Te oiré Eres a quien esperé y empecé a buscar Muéstrate Espero entender Ah-ah-ah-ah Reina Iduna Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah Elsa: Ya voy por fin segura Que completa estaré Por un motivo vengo Y es por lo que nací tal vez Nunca fui como los otros Lo normal yo no viví Tú lo dirás Se aclarará Por qué hay esto en mí Muéstrate Ya ves que no tiemblo Aquí estoy por primera vez Eres quizá la respuesta que Hay que buscar Oh, muéstrate Te voy a conocer A mí ven ya Abre y sal No esperaré Ni un poco más, Oah, a mí ven ya Abre y sal No esperaré Ni un poco más Vocalistas: Donde se unen Viento y mar Reina Iduna: Ah-ah-ah-ah Vocalistas: Un río lleva Reina Iduna: Ah-ah-ah-ah Vocalistas: Mil memorias que hay Miles hay Miles hay Reina Iduna: A tu hogar has de volver Elsa: Soy quién fue Elsa, Reina Iduna y Vocalistas: Muéstrate Admite tu fuerza A crecer Y algo nuevo ser Reina Iduna: Tú eres lo que deseabas más Elsa: No hay que buscar Vocalistas: No hay que buscar Elsa: Oh, muéstrate Vocalistas: Ah, ah, tú Elsa: Ah-ah-ah-ah! Vocalistas: Ah-ah-ah-ah Elsa: Ah-ah-ah-ah Vocalistas: Ah-ah-ah-ah Elsa y Reina Iduna: Ah-ah-ah-ah!!! Letra en Inglés Elsa: Every inch of me is trembling But not from the cold Something is familiar Like a dream I can reach But not quite hold I can sense you there Like a friend I've always known I'm arriving, it feels like I am home I have always been a fortress Cold secrets deep inside You have secrets too But you don't have to hide Show yourself I'm dying to meet you Show yourself It's your turn Are you then one I've been looking for all of my life?! Show yourself! I'm ready to learn... Ah-ah-ah-ah Reina Iduna: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah Elsa: I've never felt so certain All my life I've been torn But I'm here for a reason Could it be the reason I was born? I have always been so different Normal rules did not apply Is this the day? Are you the way I finally find out why!!? Show yourself! I'm no longer trembling! Here I am I've come so far! You are the answer I've waited for All of my life! Oh, show yourself Let me see who you are... Come to me now Open your door Don't make me wait One moment more! Oh, come to me now Open your door Don't make me wait One moment more! Vocalistas: Where the northwind meets the sea Reina Iduna: Ah-ah-ah-ah Vocalistas: There's a river Reina Iduna: Ah-ah-ah-ah Vocalistas: Full of memory Reina Iduna: Come my darling, homeward bound Elsa: I am found! Elsa, Reina Iduna y Vocalistas: Show yourself Step into your power Grow yourself Into something new Reina Iduna: You are the one you've been waiting for Elsa: All of my life Vocalistas: All of your life Elsa: Oh, show yourself Vocalistas: You Elsa: Ah-ah-ah-ah! Vocalistas: Ah-ah-ah-ah Elsa: Ah-ah-ah-ah Vocalistas: Ah-ah-ah-ah Elsa y Reina Iduna: Ah-ah-ah-ah!!! Videos File:Muéstrate File:Carmen Sarahí, Leslie Gil - Muéstrate (De "Frozen 2" Lyric Video) File:Show Yourself (From "Frozen 2" Instrumental Audio Only) File:Idina Menzel, Evan Rachel Wood - Show Yourself (From "Frozen 2" Lyric Video) Categoría:Próximo Categoría:Frozen 2 Categoría:2019 Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones en Español Categoría:Canciones de Frozen 2